Brotherhood Babysitting Service Is Back Again
by blueshock
Summary: Just read the title. This time instead of just watching the two kids, they also have to deal with two other little kids. Plz R&R.


A/N: Yes, it's another one. I haven't written a brotherhood story in awhile.

**Chapter One**

"I need that money," Mystique said.

Lance gave a small groan. This was the third time this week she had asked for money.

"We are broke," Lance said, folding his arms.

"Get me the thousand dollars by the end of today," Mystique snarled, hopping on the motorcycle and driving off.

Lance shook his head and headed back inside the house and into the living room, where Pietro, Todd, and Fred were playing a game of cards.

"Mystique needs more money," Lance said, sitting down on the couch.

"She always needs money," Todd said.

"How much?" Fred asked.

"One thousand dollars by tonight," Lance said.

"Great," Pietro said, setting down his cards," How are we going to do that? I'm out of ideas."

Just then the phone began to ring. Lance went to grab it, but Todd shot his tongue out and quickly took it.

"Hello, this is the handsome Todd speaking, who is this?" Todd asked.

Lance shook his head, while Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Who is this?" Todd asked, his eyes going wide.

Todd through the phone to Lance, looking very horrified.

"Hello," Lance said, then through the phone to Pietro, looking a bit scared.

"May I ask what you want?" Pietro asked," What?Areyoucrazy?"

Pietro through the phone to Fred.

"Hello," Fred said," Oh, that would be good, I guess. How much? Cool. What time? Got it. We'll be there in a few, bye."

"Why did you do that?" Lance asked, standing up.

"They are paying over two thousand dollars for us to do it," Fred said," They want us there in a half an hour."

"Fine," Lance sighed," As long as we get the money by the end of the day."

They headed for Lance's jeep. Pietro didn't look too happy that they were doing this again.

"So," Todd said," We watching the two little brats?"

"Yes," Fred said," And their two other ones."

"WHAT?" Todd shouted," Yo, stop this car, let me out."

"No," Lance said, with a smile," If we have to do this, then you have to do this too."

"Oh man," Todd said, just as they got into the peoples drive way.

Outside, waiting for them was, the two kid's parents. They got out of the jeep and headed over to them.

"This means so much," Their mom said," It's so hard to find a babysitter these days."

"I wonder why?" Pietro muttered.

"Well, they are inside," Their father said," We will just be on our way then."

"Bye," Fred said.

They watched as the kid's parents drove away, then they turned to the house.

"Four hours of torture," Pietro said.

"It's five hours," Fred said.

Pietro groaned, but headed inside with everyone else. Sitting in the living room were Elsha and DJ. They were watching Scooby Doo. Sitting next to them was a boy with very short blonde hair and brown eyes, and a girl with curly blonde hair a dark brown eyes.

"Hi," Fred said, causing them to look over at him," We are your babysitters."

"They just keep getting bigger," The girl with blonde hair said.

"What's your names?" Todd asked.

"I'm Breanna," The girl said," This is Lorance."

"Nice," Lance said," So, what do you want to do?"

"Mom said that the babysitters would set up our swing set," Elsha said," Follow me."

The boys looked at each other, then followed the kids outside, where there on the ground, were pieces to the swing set. Todd hopped over to some pieces, looking very confused.

"Does it come with instructions?" Todd asked, picking up two pieces.

"Ya," DJ said," But they fell into the pool. So, dad through them away."

"Great," Lance said," We have to do this without instructions. It doesn't look too hard."

"Can we swim?" Breanna asked.

"No," Pietro said, picking up some pieces to the swing set," You can help us."

"I'm going to get my swim suit on," Breanna said, running inside.

Elsha and DJ ran inside with Breanna. Lorance just stood there, watching them try to set up the swing set.

"No Todd," Lance said, taking a piece away from Todd," That doesn't go there."

"How do you know?" Todd asked, folding his arms.

"Because," Lance said," Look at the picture on the box."

Todd looked at the picture.

"You can't see the whole thing yo," Todd said," So, that piece could go there."

"Go check on the kids Todd," Lance said, hooking two pieces together," Let the older boys handle this."

Todd didn't say anything. He just stood up and went to check on the kids. Lorance was still standing there, watching them. Todd walked over to the pool to see that the kids weren't there. He looked around the yard and then looked inside, but still couldn't find them. He went back to the others, looking a bit worried.

"I can't find the kids," Todd said.

Pietro quickly stood up and ran off. Lance just shook his head, and kept on working on the swing set. Fred didn't really seem to care either, since he was too busy looking at the picture on the box.

"Found them," Pietro said, when he got back to the house," They are in the pool, Todd."

"I checked," Todd said, looking very shocked," I checked the pool."

"They were under the water," Pietro said, rolling his eyes," Go watch them, make sure they don't down."

Todd gave a small groan, but went to the pool. He saw the kids there. Shacking his head, he sat down. Elsha looked over at him with a smile. She swam over to the edge and got out of the pool. She walked over to Todd, who looked up at her.

"Hello Toddie," Elsha said.

"Don't call me that," Todd muttered.

"Come on," Elsha said, pushing Todd onto his feet," Go."

Elsha pushed Todd over to the pool, but he stopped at the edge.

"No way," Todd said, trying to back up, but he couldn't, since Elsha was still pushing him.

"You smell," Elsha said," You need a bath."

"Great," Todd said," A seven year old tells me I need a bath."

Just then DJ and Breanna got out of the pool and helped Elsha push Todd into the pool. Todd came up from the water, looking very mad.

"This water is freezing," Todd yelled, just as the kids jumped back in the pool.

Todd tried to get out, but they held him back, pushing him under the water, laughing at they did so. To his shock, they had sponges and soap with them.

"We will have you smelling good in no time," Breanna said.

Lance, Pietro, and Fred had the swing set half way up, but it really didn't look right.

"Are you sure that piece went there," Fred asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Lance said," Pietro, look at the picture and finish the stupid swing set."

Pietro looked at the box and had the swing set done in about two seconds. They stood back to look at their work.

"Well," Lance said," We have the colors in the right spots."

"But not the pieces," Pietro said.

"I'm sure it's steady enough for them to play on," Lance said, nodding his head.

Just then Lorance through a ball, that he had picked up, at the swing set, causing it to fall down. They turned to him as he sat on the ground, with a smile.

"Next time use the screws," Lorance said in a low voice.

They gave groans, but got back to work. Lance found the screws in the box and handed them to Pietro, who quickly set up the swing set again.

"That should about do it," Pietro said.

Lorance through another ball at the swing set, causing it to fall down.

"Use the bolts too," Lorance whispered, now laughing.

"I feel so stupid," Lance said, picking up some pieces," Can't even set up a swing set right."

"I'm sure we'll get it right this time," Pietro said," I searched the box to make sure we didn't forget anything else."

"Where is Todd," Lance said," He is supposed to be helping us with the kids."

"We'll cut it out of his pay," Pietro said.

Todd tried to climb out of the pool, for the hundreth time, but again, he was pulled back.

"Stop trying to struggle," Elsha said," We are just trying to help you."

"Help me," Todd screamed," You are trying to kill me."

Todd shot out his tongue and pulled himself out of the pool. He quickly ran into the house, out the front door and back to the brotherhood house.' The others can have all the money,' Todd thought,' I'm not going back there ever again.'

Elsha, Breanna, and DJ went back to the others to see that the swing set was all the way up.

"Good," Elsha said," Now, you can set up our swing set."

The boys looked over at her.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You just built our friends swing set," Elsha said," We have a bigger one."

"What happened to Todd?" Fred asked.

"We pushed him in the pool and started to wash him off with soap and sponges," DJ said," I don't think he really liked that. He shot out this really long, cool looking tongue and ran."

"Now," Breanna said," It's time that we scare you out of here."

"How are you going to do that?" Lance asked.

Just then all four kids started screaming like maniacs.

"Quiet," Pietro said, as he heard the nabors open and quickly close their door.

Just then someone pulled into the drive way. The kids stopped screaming and ran inside. The boys looked at each other and then went inside themselves. To there great surprise, the kid's parents were home.

"Has it been five hours already?" Fred asked.

"No," Their father said," It's only been three."

"Really," Lance said," That felt like thirty minutes."

"Well," Their mother said, handing Lance the money," You're paid."

"Thank you," Lance said, putting the money in his pocket.

"Can you baby-" Their mother started.

Lance, Fred, and Pietro quickly ran out of the house, got in the jeep, and drove home. Todd was drying his hair with a towel when they walked into the house.

"I can't believe you ran off," Lance said.

"Hey man," Todd said, putting the towel back in the bathroom," I'm sure if you were getting scrubed really hard, you'd leave too. I felt like I was going to drown with how many times the dunked my head under water."

"Do I dare ask how you got bet by a seven year old, a four year old, and a five year old?" Pietro asked.

"They are strong," Todd said.

"At least we got the money," Lance said, pulling the money out of his back pocket," And nothing went wrong this time."

Just then their was a knock on the door. Pietro answered it to see the kid's parents, not looking too happy.

"I can't believe you had the cops called on us," Their mother said, not in such a nice voice.

"It was the kids," Fred said.

"Oh ya," The father said, folding his arms," Blame the kids."

"We want some of the money back," Their mother said.

Lance rolled his eyes, but handed her back one thousand dollars of the two thousand.

"I should take more," She said, looking at their house," But the place you live in, you need the money more then we do. We are never going to need your services again."

"Thank god," Lance said, slamming the door in her face.

Lance turned back to the others.

"That was nice," Todd said.

Just then Mystique walked into the house.

"Got my money?" Mystique asked.

Lance handed her the money, without saying a word. Mystique smiled and put the money in her back pocket.

"I'll be back later," Mystique said, opening the door to see that her motorcycle was being towed off by two people.

"Hey," Mystique yelled.

"Sorry ma'am," The guy said," But those boys had the police called on us. It's only fair."

Mystique watched as the tow truck drove away with her motorcycle. She turned around to the boys to see that they had already ran out the back door.

"YOU BETTER RUN," Mystique shouted.

The boys quickly ran out of the back yard.

"Never, ever again," Lance said, as he ran down the street.

"Agreed," Fred, Pietro, and Todd said.

**_The End...I'm serious this time._**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this story. Lorance and Breanna are two of my other cousins. They came down for the weekend. Lorance just stood there, playing with his ball, while Breanna did whatever Elsha and DJ did.

Hope you like the story. Please review.


End file.
